Through Another Day
by ShadoWolfDemon
Summary: Sakura has been cursed by an ancient book, and doomed to recapture the spirits that were in it. One problem: each time she uses a spirit to capture another, her life drains away. Nobody knew, that is, until Syaoran Li stepped in to investigate. SXS AUish
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So there's a good story behind this one. I was on youtube searching for CCS Anime Music Videos (which isn't unusual for me, needing to find inspiration all the time for my own videos) and I came across a video by the awesome ButterflyIllusioned (of Youtube) entitled 'Through Another Day' and I absolutely **_**loved**_** her idea. This was the description to the video:**

Sakura is a normal girl, but becomes cursed by an ancient book. She has to track down and capture ancient spirits before they do evil and cause terrible destruction. She uses the spirits she's captured to capture the others.. There's only one problem, every time she uses a spirit, some of her life is taken away. No one knows, not even her best friend Tomoyo. When Syaoran Li shows up to investigate the strange powers, he helps Sakura capture the spirits using his own power. After he starts to notice a change in her magical strength, she confides in him the awful truth of the curse. The AMV is basically chronicling Sakura's struggle with her fate and lies to everyone around her and her only help, Syaoran keeping her spirits up by telling her she'll "make it through another day".

**Brilliant neh? I thought so. I kindly asked if I could write the fan fiction, and she said it was fine. Of course I changed it a bit, and I have to insert my ideas into it as well, but the general idea for this fanfic goes to ButterflyIllusioned of YT. Unfortunately, I have a hard time writing Sakura and Syaoran in their ages from the show, so I made them older. Sorry, I can't really remember what it was like to be a little kid. I was a teenager when I was ten. Lol. Anyway enjoy the first chapter, and review!**

**Official Summery: **Sakura has been cursed by an ancient book, and doomed to recapture the spirits that were in it. One problem: each time she uses a spirit to capture another, her life drains away. Nobody knew, that is, until Syaoran Li stepped in to investigate... SXS AUish

- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Through Another Day**

**Written by: Shadow**

**Chapter 1**

- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Sakura," an impatient voice called out. It echoed through the small house until it reached the ears of a very groggy looking young girl.

Immediately, the said young girl shot out of her bed, "Oh geez, I'm gonna be late…_again._"

"Sakura!" the voice called out again, becoming more and more impatient, "Get down here you monster!"

Sakura was in the middle of throwing on her clothes at a speed so fast, the average human probably could not comprehend what she was doing, but then again, Sakura wasn't the average human.

"Touya!" she yelled back heatedly as she sped out of her room and down the stairs, "Will you _stop_ calling me that? I'm fifteen already!"

"It's not my fault that the older you get, the more monstrous you become. Now hurry up and get your breakfast. You'll be late for school…again."

Sakura scowled at her brother, but since he _insisted_ on calling her monster, Sakura stomped on his foot.

"Gah! Sakura!" Touya yelled in pain, "What was that for?"

Sakura grabbed a piece of toast and put on her roller blades, "For calling me a monster again! Expect more stompings if you keep that up! I'm leaving now!"

She grabbed her handbag and jacket from the pedestal near the door and skated out the house before her brother could yell, "Sakura, get back here! I'm gonna kill you!"

Smirking, Sakura sped up on her roller blades, rounding the corner before her brother could even run out the door protesting her behavior. Finally, when she was sure her brother was not going to follow her, Sakura let out a laugh of satisfaction, and turned around, looking up at the sky as she skated backwards.

She closed her eyes in pure bliss. The day was seemingly perfect, and the Cherry Blossoms were beginning to bloom, "What a beautiful day!" she said to herself, soaking the sun up through her closed eyes.

Suddenly, and out of the blue, Sakura's clumsiness gene seemed to kick in, and she felt her back hit something, "Ah!" she exclaimed, her eyes popping open.

She stumbled, trying desperately to keep her balance, but whatever she had hit was also giving way beneath her, and they both fell to the unforgiving cement with a _thud_.

"Hoee," Sakura mumbled as she sat up and rubbed her head.

"Sakura-chan, you're squishing me," a voice rang out from beneath her.

Immediately Sakura came back into reality and jumped up, "Ah, I'm sorry!" she said as she flushed dark red.

"It's alright Sakura-chan," the same voice rang out. Sakura immediate recognized just who it was that she bumped into. Only one person in the world would say her name in such a kind, soft voice.

"Tomoyo-chan!" she exclaimed, relieved it hadn't been someone else. Imagine if she ran into someone like her brother…she'd be lucky to get out of that unscathed!

"You're quite early today Sakura," Tomoyo inquired, "Usually you only get to class a moment before the bell rings…"

Sakura flushed in embarrassment. She was fifteen, and was _still_ late to every subject. It was a terrible bad habit…and then, Sakura realized _everything _that had been said…

"Wait, I'm early? What time is it?" she asked, fearing the answer.

"It's only 7:10. School doesn't start for another hour," Tomoyo answered, smiling innocently.

"Touya!" Sakura yelled in fury, "He messed up my clocks on purpose! GAH!"

Tomoyo merely giggled at Sakura, "Well, since you are here early, would you like to take a walk with me?"

Sakura suddenly stopped her rant on her horrible excuse for a brother and thought about the offer. It was either: go home and stomp on Touya's foot again, or take a walk with her best friend…

As much as she wanted to go with the first idea, she knew that hanging out with Tomoyo was a rare opportunity now a days…and much more fun than anything involving her older brother, "Sure," she answered.

And so off the two went.

Tomoyo and Sakura were an inseparable pair of cousins. They're relationship ran much deeper than a familial presence. They had grown up together, going to the same schools and such, and became friends almost instantly. Being related was merely a bonus; not many people could claim that they had a cousin as their best friend.

"Where would you like to go Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked as she picked up the pace to match Sakura's slow strides on wheels (because even going slowly, roller blades were much faster than Tomoyo's normal pace of walking…or anyone else's for that matter…)

"How about the park?" Sakura asked cheerfully, "We haven't been to King Penguin in a long time!"

"Okay," Tomoyo answered in a quiet, but eager voice. Together the two of them set off to their destination, chatting of this and that.

Finally, about ten minutes later, they arrived at Penguin Park. Sakura eagerly took off her roller blades and ran to the giant slide that they called 'King Penguin,' laughing in her wake. Even though Sakura was fifteen, she couldn't help but enjoy such a nostalgic place. Her and Tomoyo would come to this very park almost everyday not too long ago.

Sakura wasn't sure what issued a change in the behavior of her and her friends to make them stop coming to the park. It was either that they were getting 'too old' for this sort of thing, or the weird rumors of odd creatures and ghosts appearing at night from the playground.

The rumors kept Sakura well away from the park for a long time, for she has a deep fear of ghosts and scary stories; however, the stories all took place in the nighttime hours of the day, and Sakura made sure that the sun was shining brightly before even considering the idea of going to the park with Tomoyo on this very fine morning.

Sakura slid down the open mouth of the Penguin King, laughing with glee, and inviting Tomoyo to come around with her the second time. Tomoyo started toward the giant penguin after her best friend, smiling at Sakura's happiness…

…however, the moment of bliss was short lived…

As Sakura was climbing the ladder to the giant penguin slide, she felt an odd presence wash over her…like something was pulling her to the little waiting hole below the slide in case there was a line. This early in the morning, there would be no one at the park, so of course, the waiting room was virtually empty.

And still, Sakura felt as if something inside were calling to her. Hesitantly, Sakura crawled into the small excuse for a waiting room, looking around for any sign of anyone.

"Hello?" she called out nervously. What if it was some weird creature or ghost like the rumors had said?

Despite the fact that Sakura's mind was screaming in protest, she ventured to the back of the little hole that was dubbed a waiting room where should could feel…something…

Sakura looked around tentatively, and finally her eyes landed on something…

"A…book?" she murmured. Time suddenly seemed to stop as she picked up the dust covered, tattered, old looking book.

Using the sleeve of her school uniform, Sakura brushed some of the dust off the cover of the book, unveiling one word: Clow.

"Clow?" Sakura asked aloud. She had never heard of anything like _that_ before. Maybe Naoko would know something of this…Naoko was another one of Sakura's good friends; she was a book worm and she knew about every kind of book imaginable. It was scary sometimes, but useful at others.

Curious, Sakura dusted off more of the cover, revealing the words 'cursed book of' above the word 'Clow'.

It sounded like some sort of fantasy novel.

Finally, Sakura finished getting the dirt off the entire cover, revealing an insignia of the sun and moon.

"_Open the book," _a voice rang in Sakura's mind that sounded unlike hers. Somewhere in the confines of her thoughts was something along the lines of: "No, put the book down, and leave," but Sakura's hands seemed to have a mind of their own as she flipped open the cover…

Inside, was a detailed explanation of all sorts of creatures, or rather, spirits.

One spirit in particular caught Sakura's attention: it was entitled 'Fly'. Under the title was a picture of a giant white bird.

Sakura kept flipping through pages, briefly stopping on spirits to look at their pictures, until finally she came to the back of the book…

The back cover, was also dusty, and Sakura being the curious girl she is, dusted off the inside of the back cover eagerly.

When it was finally legible, Sakura read the text:

_This is 'The Cursed Book Of Clow: the Holder of Spirits and Their Unique Powers'. Inside, it contains the information on the troublesome spirits that made up the world hundreds-of-thousands of years ago. If the book is opened, the spirits will reign free again, and it is the opener's responsibility to seal them back within this book, or an unspeakable fate will befall the earth…_

Sakura stopped reading suddenly, closing the book with haste. Sakura wasn't one to believe in random horror books, but something about this…was just too weird for her taste.

Leaving the book where she had found it, Sakura ran out of the small room, telling Tomoyo that she was ready to leave.

- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Throughout the whole day, Sakura couldn't focus on school. For some reason, she kept thinking about the book that she left at the park, and its horrible words: _an unspeakable fate will befall the earth…_

Sakura shuddered at the thought. She had opened the book, and it had said that if she didn't seal the spirits back within the book, the world would suffer. She couldn't be responsible for that…could she?

Part of Sakura wanted to run out of the school and retrieve the book, but the other part of her realized she was being superstitious, and there was no possible way that book could be real…

"_There's just no way…"_

- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"I'm home!" Sakura called as she closed the door behind her. She had stayed after school late for cheerleading practice: something she had gotten into in the fourth grade.

When no one answered her, Sakura shrugged, and kicked off her shoes. She hummed a tune as she walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge to get out some orange juice.

As she was pouring the sweet liquid into a glass, her eyes strayed to the table, and upon realizing the item lying on it, spilled her juice all over the counter and floor.

It was the book.

It had followed her.

Gasping in surprise, Sakura stopped pouring the juice and stuffed the carton back in the fridge. She hurriedly cleaned the countertop and floor where she had spilled, drowned the orange juice, and grabbed the book while running up to her room.

She slammed the door shut, and rushed over to her desk, barely being able to move the chair so she could sit down as she searched through the book.

Sure enough, the pictures of the spirits were long gone. Just blank spots where the pictures were earlier were left inside the book.

"Wh-what is this?" Sakura asked aloud.

"_I am Keroberos,"_ a voice replied, _"And since you are the opener of this book, you are my master now."_

Sakura screamed, not being able to realize where the voice was coming from.

"_Quiet down! The voice is coming from me, in the book. Open to the first page…"_

Sakura obeyed, too shocked to protest the voice. On the first page of the book, there was a picture of a lion-like creature with feathery wings. It was very majestic, and Sakura stopped worrying only for a moment, just to appreciate it.

"_You see? I'm harmless,"_ the lion said from within the picture. Sakura blinked, trying to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. When the lion laughed, Sakura came to the horrified conclusion that she was _not_ imagining this.

On the top of the page, it read: "Spirit of the Sun"

"So everything I read earlier…about the world and its unspeakable fate…" Sakura trailed off in horror.

"_Yes," the lion said grimly, "It is unfortunate that you stumbled upon this book. Not all the spirits are kind like me, but instead are vengeful. They are looking for our old master, but since it is _you_ that opened the book this time, you are our new master…that is, until you capture all of us…"_

"Wh-why?" Sakura stuttered, "What happens after I recapture all of you spirits?"

"_You die, I believe. No one of us spirits is certain, but every time this has happened, the owner is never seen again."_

Sakura's eyes widened in horror, "What?!" she exclaimed, "How can you expect me to capture the spirits of this book knowing that my life is on the line?!"

"_Please," the sun spirit answered, "Listen to me more carefully. None of us spirits know for sure…but wouldn't you rather save the world and everyone on it then yourself? Wouldn't it be a terrible loss if everything were to die?"_

The creature sounded so saddened, that Sakura stopped and actually considered the question. "I suppose, I wouldn't want that," Sakura said finally.

"_Even with what's at stake? You believe that your life is less important than the world?"_

"Yes," Sakura answered immediately. "The world has so much to offer. One less teenager wouldn't do it any harm."

To Sakura's surprise, the lion laughed,_ "What's your name kid?"_

"Sakura Kinomoto," she replied.

"_Sakura, I think if anyone can do this correctly, it is you. Everything happens for a reason, and your finding this book must have been for something. You have a very pure heart. And I promise, I will do everything in my power to help you. My name is Keroberos, the spirit of the sun."_

"Pleased to meet you Kero-san," Sakura replied politely.

"_Kero? That's a new name for me. I rather like it. And please, drop the 'san'. No formalities are needed between friends right?"_

"Friends?" Sakura asked, as if she was unsure of what she had just heard. After everything had registered in her head, Sakura smiled.

Despite the heaviness of the previous conversation, Sakura found herself in a surprisingly good mood as she chatted with Kero while trying not to think of what the outcome might be.

"So, how do I go about recapturing a spirit?" She asked.

"_Well,"_ Kero started, _"I will let you know if I sense a spirit, although, you should be able to as well. When you face off against one, you must use magic to unleash any spirits in your possession against the other spirit. Once the other spirit is weak enough, you basically seal it away inside the book with a few words of magic, and…that's it. It's not always as easy as it sounds though."_

"I can't even imagine…" Sakura trailed off, "what kinds of spirits I'll have to face…"

It was silent in the room for a long while. The weight of this new responsibility weighed down on Sakura like an anvil. She could _die_.

_She could die!_

And yet, she wanted to go through with this anyway. And for some reason, she didn't feel too scared of it. She felt excitement, and wonder, and the oncoming sense of adventure.

"Kero," she spoke up, "what sort of power do you have?"

Kero laughed in amusement, _"I can control the cycle of the sun, breathe fire, and I can fly with the nifty wings. Plus, who would make a better steed than I? I'm an awesome creature now aren't I?"_

Sakura laughed at Kero, lightening the mood. It was then that she noticed the hour:

"Oh no, its well passed midnight!" she shrieked, "I didn't even to my homework! And I've got to be up early for school!"

With that, Sakura rushed to get into her pajamas and brushed her teeth. She set her alarm for an hour earlier than usual so she could finish her work in the morning, and still get to school on time…hopefully…

With thoughts of magic and unfinished homework in her head, Sakura drifted off into an odd sleep, filled with dreams of fighting monsters and not being able to solve the math problem on the board…

- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**A/N: Oy, this was really difficult to write. Especially since its pretty similar to the original storyline, but not **_**quite**_** the same.**

**Anyway, hopefully this is a good start for you readers. Please tell me what you think of the idea. 8D**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, I'd just like to thank my reviewers, because you guys convinced me to continue. At first I wasn't sure I could hack this fic, but I'll try extra hard for you all. Unfortunately, school starts on Monday, so writing will be a lot harder once that starts up again. Hopefully, I'll plan a schedule so I'll update at least once a week or something.**

- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Through Another Day**

**Written by: Shadow**

**Chapter 2**

- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Everything was seemingly peaceful on the clear night that had followed the beautiful spring day. Sakura was safe and sound in her bed, snoring lightly, and dreaming of the days past events…

Keroberos however, was keeping an ever watchful eye on Sakura. He knew that the rest of the Spirits of Clow would not stay idle for long, and that Sakura may not be able to tell if one appeared…

Or, she could have a knack for it, like the _last_ person to pick up the book. Kero grimaced at the thought of him. He had abused the spirits for his own needs, and caused a lot more trouble than he was worth.

Then suddenly, Sakura shot up out of her bed, and Keroberos became instantly alert as well.

Sakura felt as though some strange presence had washed over her…and it broke her deep sleep better than any alarm could ever do. It felt as though someone had physically lifted her from her bed, and threw her back down on it.

"Sakura," Keroberos called from the book, "There's a spirit causing trouble nearby. What you were feeling a moment ago…that's what a spirit's presence is like…it makes you feel almost weightless for a few moments. Come on, we have to go get whatever is out there!"

Sakura nodded, and headed to her dresser drawer to change into something other than her pajamas.

"No, we don't have time for that. Just grab a sweatshirt and go Sakura! This spirit could be destroying the entire town!" Kero said urgently.

Sakura stopped for a moment and gaped at Kero in the book, "You're not serious are you? If this thing could be destroying the entire town, then how am I supposed to capture it?"

Keroberos merely smirked, "You forget you have me, the studly, awesome spirit of the sun."

Sakura looked doubtful, but trusted Kero anyway. As quietly as possible, Sakura snuck out the window, and landed with a small _thud_ on the ground below.

She then opened the book to Kero's picture, too seek further guidance on what to do next.

"Okay Sakura," Keroberos said, "Now, I want you to repeat the words I told you earlier. We can get to the disturbance faster if you ride on me. So…go on, you can do it. There was a reason I made you memorize it."

Sakura took a deep breath and prepared herself; Kero had made it clear that she had to say the words correctly:

"_Book of Clow that holds the Spirits of old, I call on the power of The Sun Spirit: Keroberos. By the contract I have made with you, release!"_

Sakura flinched back as the book glowed a shadowy purple color, and the insignia on the front cover appeared before her. Slowly, a large lion-sized creature started to form on top of the magic circle--almost as if it were dissolving into reality, particle by particle.

Finally, the shape formed into a silhouette of Kero, flashed purple, and then faded into a living breathing sun spirit.

"Hoee," Sakura muttered, amazed.

Kero put on a big grin, "You see? Aren't I the most awesome creature you've ever seen?"

Sakura smiled back, and nodded with an excited grunt, however, the moment was short lived, for a extremely strong gust of wind nearly blew Sakura over.

"Hold on Sakura!" Kero called out as he moved to catch her from falling, "Climb on my back! We have to fly!"

Sakura obeyed, climbing onto Kero much like she would a horse. It was a bit awkward sitting without damaging his wings, but she didn't have time to shift, because Kero spread his wings and took flight before she could comprehend what was happening.

"Ah!" Sakura yelled, and clutched onto Kero for dear life.

"Oh, sorry Sakura," Kero said apologetically, "But I just wanted to get above the wind. Look below us, our target has landed."

Sakura hesitantly sat up, and after finding that she was safe, looked downwards like Kero asked her to. Sitting on the fountain near the edge of the park, was a huge, white, bird of prey. Its talons were digging into the stone, and leaving cracks.

"Whoa, what spirit is that?" Sakura asked, glad that she wasn't the stone fountain.

"I believe that is the Spirit of Flight. I must say, she looks very angry today. She must be looking for our last master…"

"Last master?" Sakura asked, curious.

Kero's face looked grim, "Come on, we need to confront her."

Sakura was well aware that Kero was avoiding the question, but kept quiet. He would tell her later if he wanted to she supposed.

Kero landed a few feet from the massive bird, which glared at the sun spirit, and then at Sakura, only to glare at Keroberos yet again.

"What is this Kero?" she asked in a loud, screeching voice. It was almost witchlike, Sakura thought.

"_This_," he said, gesturing to Sakura on his back, "is Sakura. She is the new holder of the book."

The bird took another look at Sakura, and let out a loud screech. Sakura cowered in fear at first, but then realized that the bird seemed to be…

_Laughing?_

"Keroberos," the bird started, "I've known you to be a joker in the past, but _this_ is your best joke yet." With that, the Spirit of Flight erupted into another bout of laughter.

"Hey!" Sakura said, fuming, "What's that supposed to mean? I _am_ the new owner of the Book of Clow, and I summoned Kero so I could capture _you!_"

The bird stopped suddenly, and stared at Sakura. It was then that Sakura took note of just how _big_ this creature was…

"Hoee," she muttered, going paler than ever…

"Back off Sora!" Kero growled protectively, "She is the new master. You'd do best to listen to her…or you'll be facing off against me!"

"Sora?" Sakura asked over Kero's shoulder.

"Yes," he replied. "Some of the Spirits have their own names as well as title in the book. Our last master, though cruel, was close with some of us, and gave us personal names."

Sakura tilted her head to the side, "But not all of you were named? That hardly seems fair."

"You're right, it's not!" the bird screeched, "Which was why I gave _myself_ a name. That bastard of human that owned the book last time didn't give me, and some of the other Spirits names. In fact, he never gave us a second glance. Never had I met such a cruel human…ever. He used only the most aggressive Spirits to gain power for himself."

Sakura looked to the bird with sympathy in her eyes, "I'm sorry," she said in an honest voice. "That's not fair to you, or the others…and this last master sounded…terrible."

"Yes!" the Spirit of Flight shouted, "He was, as are the rest of you human scum! Why should I allow myself to be captured again, when I could easily destroy you pitiful creatures? Tell me this Sakura…"

The bird came extremely close to Sakura, bending down so that she was eye to eye with the much shorter human.

Sakura trembled, and the bird made a low growling sound from deep in its throat. Keroberos let out a warning snarl for the bird to back off, and seemed ready to pounce at any moment, but Sakura held a hand up to keep him back.

"Sakura," Kero said worriedly, but backed off anyway.

"Sora," Sakura started, thinking carefully about what she was going to say, "I don't want to capture you to use you as a slave or something like that…I mostly want to protect what I hold dear. And I won't allow you to just destroy me and my friends and family without batting an eye. I'd rather we be friends."

The bird stared at her for a few more minutes, letting out a grunt, as if she were in deep thought.

Finally, she brought her neck up and looked at the night sky, "I believe you are honest…" she said at last, "And I think you might be the most pure of heart than any of the last owners. Maybe you can change some of the Spirits. Many are broken and angry, and refuse to let their beliefs go. If anyone can do anything about this…it is you Sakura…"

"So does that mean…you'll come with me?" she asked, surprised.

"Yes," the bird confirmed. "But if you're lying to me, I will do everything in my power to make this difficult for you…got it?" she said, swinging her head back towards Sakura, who cowered back in fear.

"Enough Sora. Don't scare her so much!" Kero yelled.

Sakura let out a sigh of relief, and stood up strait. She opened the book to the page where Flight was supposed to go, and held it up, pages facing outward as she recalled the capturing spell.

"_Spirit of Flight,"_ she started, _"Abandon your physical form, and return to the ancient scriptures Clow made as your home!"_

With that, Sora glowed white, and dissolved into many small particles. Then a strong wind seemed to pick up, and blow them all into the book. The wind caused Sakura to flinch back, but she didn't loose her grip on the book.

Finally, the wind died down, and Sakura turned the book over to see Sora's picture. She seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

Kero walked up beside her, "Sora may not seem like it, but she's very kind. She believes in you very much Sakura."

Sakura made a grunt to acknowledge that she had heard him, but her eyes were scanning the page:

_The Spirit of Flight has two forms: a beast form, and a less conspicuous from in the shape of a staff with wings on it._

"Kero?" she asked, "Do you think Sora would appreciate it if I used her tonight?"

Keroberos was puzzled, but nodded, thinking that Sora would probably enjoy a flight around the town.

With that, Sakura released Sora in the form of a staff. It was pink, and had a bird beak and small wings on one end.

"So how do I make you fly with this?" Sakura asked the spirit.

"Just say, 'fly.'"

Sakura did so with such enthusiasm, that Sora laughed in response. The two wings on the pink staff grew to a relatively big size. Sakura put the staff in between her legs, much like a witch might ride a broom.

"Hold on tight," Sora's voice rang out. With that, they lifted off the ground.

Sakura gaped in wonder at the scene below her. Earlier she didn't have time to enjoy it, but she could see everything clearly on top of the staff.

"Wow," she muttered, amazed, "this is…incredible! Sora, I would do this everyday!"

Sora did not reply, but Sakura was filled with a presence of joy. Somehow, she could tell that the spirit was very appreciative.

"Sakura," Keroberos said, flying up beside her, "I forgot to tell you, when you use spirits…"

But Kero trailed off; he was starting to fade out of existence.

"Kero?!" Sakura exclaimed, not sure of what was going on.

But before she could ask, she felt herself become lightheaded, and then suddenly, everything was weightless…like she was falling.

And then she realized Sora was gone as well, "Sora! Kero!" she shouted as she started freefalling to the earth.

She tried to call out their names again, but lost her voice when everything went black…

- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**A/N: Bah, school started, so updates are going to be kind of slow, and probably not as long as usual. Bare with me people.**

**I'll work on the next chapter of 'The Game' next, and then I really wanna pick back up on an older FanFic of mine, that's unrelated to CCS, but don't worry, I'll be updating all my CCS stories too. **

**Also, fans of Iris that are waiting for Simple Design, bare with me, I'm working as fast as I can! Meep.**

**Please, please, PLEASE review.**


	3. Chapter 3

- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Through Another Day**

**Written by: Shadow**

**Chapter 3**

- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"_I don't understand mother…"_ _a young man said in question, "Why Japan? For a simple book?"_

_He glanced up at his mother, a truly awe-filling sight:_

_You see, if you were to be graced by the presence of the lady that called herself this boy's mother, you would see her divine beauty that she possessed just solely by her intimidating gaze, her eyes boring into your soul, her speech sharp and serious…_

"_You must understand," the woman said in all seriousness, "that this book was _extremely _important to your father. Xiao Lang, you must get it back to us at all costs. It would be your father's last wish."_

_The young boy known as Xiao Lang stared at his mother, some sorrow filling his eyes at the mention of his father, "I understand mother…"_

"_Good. Your flight to Japan is _tomorrow_. When you find the book, and I know you _will_, be sure to call and report that all of the spirits are within the book. If not…"_

_She never finished her sentence, for her eyes clouded over in grief, a rare sight for such a godly human, "Well, let us hope it does not come to that."_

- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

And the last thing he expected was to find the book after more than a year of searching, in the arms of a mere girl.

He was still more than confused at what had happened, but it wasn't everyday you saw a young girl falling from the sky with a staff in her hands, and totally unconscious. Not to mention a book…

No, a book was wrong…

_The_ book.

He gently took said object from the girls hands, and placed them back over her stomach. She did not shift or protest in her sleep, much to his relief.

Gently, he flipped through the pages. On the inside cover was the names of the previous holders of the book.

_Clow Reed_ was written first, in intricate script, and was almost faded entirely away from view. The book must have been Eons old. It was a wonder the writing was still legible.

He scrolled down the list, reading the chain of holders. It seemed that the first of his direct family to hold the book was his grandmother, the very first head of the Li Clan…

And below her was his father…

_Xiao Fang Li_ it read. The young boy traced his thumb over the name. His late father had owned this book…and now, it would be his turn…

But then he noticed what was written below.

_Sakura Kinomoto…_

"Sa-ku-ra?" he said, saying each syllable slowly.

The girl who was laying down beside the young man on a bench shifted in her sleep, "Just five more minutes Oni-chan…"

"Brother?" the boy said, "I think you've got it all wrong!"

At the new voice, Sakura's eyes shot open, and she sat up quickly, "Hoee!" she squealed in embarrassment, "I'm sorry! I cannot believe I just fell asleep here…"

Sakura trailed off as the memory came back to her. She was flying…with Sora…and then Kero was gone, and then she was falling…

The young boy across from her raised an eyebrow as the realization hit her. This boy must have saved her…somehow…

"Did…did you?" she started.

The boy nodded, "Its not everyday you see a teenaged girl falling to her death with an ancient book in her hands…"

Sakura blushed a deep crimson, "T-thanks," she stuttered, "But how?"

"How did I save you? Or how did I know about the book?" the boy smirked, crossing his arms in satisfaction as Sakura blushed even deeper at the notion of saving her again.

"Er, both I guess…" she said awkwardly.

The boy shrugged, "The book, I can't tell you about. Family secret," he said in an uncaring manner, but something about the look on his face said that he knew a lot about the book he was holding…and there was another look in his eyes. Something that could be compared to greed maybe…wanting…

He wanted the book…for some reason, Sakura decided. At that thought she grimaced. Sure, the book came with a hefty price, but it was _her_ responsibility…plus she couldn't bare to give away Kero and Sora just yet…they had only just met!

"Okay…" Sakura trailed off, some suspicion in her voice.

"Oh right," the young boy said, turning to her, "the answer to the other question…"

Although Sakura was clearly embarrassed, and the young man was taking advantage of that embarrassment, Sakura was very curious. Just how did he manage to save her?

"Magic," he answered, a satisfied smile crossing his face as he crossed his arms and sat back on the bench.

Sakura tilted her head in confusion, "Magic?" she repeated, as if the word was foreign.

"Yes you dunce, _magic_," the boy said snidely, "Is it that weird? How else do you think you've been able to use this book. It's all magic."

Sakura looked at the boy, mouth slightly agape. She supposed it made sense: magic.

Still, the idea was so odd to her…just something she had read about in fantasy novels her friend Naoko had shoved down her throat. Never would she have believed that anything in those novels were true, despite how gullible Sakura could be at times.

And yet…it all made sense here. I mean, what else could explain Kero and Sora?

The boy stared at Sakura, his gaze curious as she became lost in her own thoughts. How had this girl come upon this book? More importantly, what was his mother going to say about her being the official new owner? The boy grimaced at the thought. If anything, his mother would be demanding more information…

"So you're name is Sakura right?" the boy asked in fake curiosity that Sakura did not catch onto.

She looked up, broken from her train of thought, and stared at the boy for a moment. He was staring at her intently, "Yes; Sakura Kinomoto. What about you?"

The boy was taken aback by the question, as if he was not expecting it…but why shouldn't he be? He had initiated the conversation. He made it sound like he was interested in getting to know her on at least an acquainted level.

"Er, my Japanese name is Syaoran," he said uneasily, "but my real name is Xiao Lang."

Sakura held out her hand, as a friendly gesture, "Pleased to meet you Xiao Lang," she said innocently.

The boy looked at her hand for a moment, stunned, as if the concept was odd to him, but finally accepted the handshake, "I actually prefer Syaoran," he stated, "But yes…good to meet you."

He ended awkwardly, jerking his hand out of Sakura's grasp, and turning his attention back to the book.

"Thank you by the way," Sakura said after what seemed like an hour of silence, "for saving me. I'm not sure what happened there."

The boy known as Syaoran looked up from the book, and immediately was stricken by Sakura's lovely face. Her smiled seemed to bore right through him, and he found himself going completely red.

"S-sure," he stuttered, "It was nothing."

"Do you live around here?" Sakura continued, "I don't think I've ever seen you at Seijuu High, and you look like you're about my age…"

Syaoran was totally lost. What was this girl doing? Didn't she realize she had almost _died_ a moment ago? Wasn't she concerned _at all_? And more importantly, what was Syaoran going to do when he reported the status of the book to his _mother_?

The thought alone was enough to make Syaoran shiver. His mother would most likely be angry. He had found the book much too late…

"Syaoran?" Sakura asked, concerned, "You okay?"

Syaoran snapped out of his daze, and sat up strait, but not looking at Sakura, "Er, I go to Tomoeda High. I'm in tenth grade."

Sakura looked at him inquisitively. He seemed so familiar…

"_That's it!"_ Sakura thought, grasping where she had seen him before.

"Our rival school," she said, smirking as a thought formed in her head, "We always kick your butts at soccer."

Syaoran turned to her immediately, "That's a lie," he said with fury, "I've been on that team for almost two years. We won last season, _and_ we've been kicking your school's sorry ass this year too!"

Sakura smiled, "I know that," she said, "but I was just thinking you looked familiar. You were the one that made a header into our goal right?"

Syaoran sat back again, and blinked, "Yeah," he said, surprised she had witnessed, let alone remembered that game at all.

Sakura laughed, "As far as I'm concerned my school has too big of an ego. When you won that championship game with that goal, that was the first time we had lost in _years_."

Syaoran looked at Sakura oddly, and after a few moments, a smile broke out over his face, "You know, you're kind of odd."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sakura said, her voice raising slightly.

Syaoran got up, and started to walk away, book in hand, "That's for _you_ to interpret. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to make a phone call. I need to borrow this book too."

Sakura could sense the smirk written all over his face. She stomped her foot onto the ground as she got up, "Hey!" she yelled, "Stop, that's _my_ book!"

Syaoran just continued walking, "Actually, it's technically _mine._ This book has been passed down in my family for a _long_ time."

Sakura stopped, "So…then…are you related…to Clow?" she asked as she worked it out in her head.

Syaoran shrugged, "I suppose, but you'd have to go back more years than I could count to get to Clow in my bloodline. I am a Li, from the Li Clan of China. My mother sent me here to retrieve this book because the last holder left it here."

Sakura stood behind Syaoran helplessly, not sure what to do. If what he said was true, then the book _did_ belong to him. But Sakura couldn't subject him to the burden the book carried. She didn't want to be responsible for his _death_. Besides, he seemed like a nice person, and he _saved her!_ No, Sakura decided she really didn't like this idea.

"Hold on a minute!" Sakura called out, walking after Syaoran again, "Hey!" she exclaimed when he didn't stop to acknowledge her.

"Don't worry," he said nonchalantly, "I'll give it back to you tomorrow. You still have to capture the spirits in here. Only you can do it since you wrote your name in it. I just have to report where it is to my mother, and give her the details. Okay?" he said honestly, "I promise I'll give it back tomorrow…"

Sakura stopped in her tracks. He seemed sincere enough, but just to make sure, she asked him anyway, "You do promise right? This is _my _responsibility, _not_ yours."

Syaoran stopped, and turned to look at Sakura. She was very determined, he could tell. In a sense, Syaoran was jealous of her determination, but more admiring. Sakura was an interesting girl if nothing else.

He nodded, to reassure Sakura that he would indeed give her the book the following day, and then, he was gone, using his magic to teleport away to who knows where.

Sakura grimaced. She hoped Kero and Sora would be okay with Syaoran…and more than anything she hoped nothing would happen to them.

- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**A/N: Well, here's chapter three. I was a bit disappointed with this one, mostly because I had to change Syaoran's attitude a bit. Don't worry, he'll have his regular jackass attitude soon, but when it comes to the book, he needs to be responsible…because…well…his mom… lol**

**Anyway, I BEG you to review. BEG! lol**


	4. Chapter 4

- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Through Another Day**

**Written by: Shadow**

**Chapter 4**

- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"_Finally, finally, finally!"_ were the only thoughts in Sakura head as she exited school. When she finally got outside of the cluttered hallways, and into bright sunlight, Sakura let out a sigh of relief. At last… the school day was _over_.

Sakura shielded her eyes against the unforgiving boiling sun as she walked away from the school building, and into the shade of a nearby tree. She would wait for Tomoyo here, just like every other ordinary day, and then, they would walk home together…

Ordinary…

Well, for once, things were _out of the ordinary_, because standing in the shade of her tree was none other than the infamous Syaoran whom she had met the night before. He was leaning against the tree, holding the Book of Clow, and scowling. Obviously, something was ticking him off.

Nervous, Sakura walked over to her spot slowly, not really wanting to deal with him at the moment. Sure, she was happy to be getting her book back, but if Tomoyo saw them together…well…

Let's just say there would be tons of rumors the next day…

"Hello…Syaoran…" Sakura trailed off nervously, weary of his obvious bad attitude. He was muttering something in Chinese…probably profanities. After a few moments, Sakura started to worry. He had glanced at her, but then looked back down at the ground and continued to mutter who-knows-what to himself.

"Syaoran?" she tried again.

This time Syaoran responded, "What!" he snapped, glaring at Sakura.

Sakura was taken aback, but recovered quickly.

"Hey, what's your problem?" Sakura huffed, angering quickly because of Syaoran's bad mood. Syaoran just put sighed in frustration, and handed Sakura the book.

"You're my problem," he muttered under his breath, but Sakura caught it.

"Excuse me?" she asked, not quite sure if she should be offended or not.

"Ugh, I wish I had found that book sooner. Then I wouldn't have to do this…" Syaoran muttered again, refusing to answer Sakura's questions.

"Do what?" Sakura demanded.

Syaoran locked eyes with her for a moment, still bitter, and then looked away, sighing once again, "My _mother…_ordered me to keep an eye on you."

Sakura's eyes widened, "What?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"I'm supposed to watch you and possibly help you capture the spirits for that book…but I should be the one using that thing, not you!" Syaoran yelled, "It belonged to my father for crying out loud! I don't understand why my mother would all of the sudden be so…_happy _that _you_ of all people found the book and not _me!_"

Sakura stepped back at Syaoran's outburst, but as soon as her brain registered everything that was said, Sakura turned red with fury, "What makes you think I can't do this by myself?" she demanded.

Syaoran crossed his arms, "Well, for one, you don't know how to use magic, and two, I know everything about that book, inside and out. Plus, it rightfully belongs to _me._"

Sakura fumed. What right did he have to say any of that stuff? He barely even _knew_ her.

"Well then _Mr._ _I Know Everything_, I'd like to point out that I captured Sora with no help at _all_ yesterday!" Sakura yelled, crossing her arms at the end to stick her point.

Syaoran just smirked, "Really? Because I seem to recall _someone_ catching you as you were _falling to your death. _Yo dumbass, didn't you know that using magic takes up your energy? Use too much of it, and you pass out. Do it again in the air, and maybe you won't be so lucky. Not anyone can just come and catch you every time!"

Sakura scowled, but was unable to think of what to say, for Syaoran did have a point; no matter how bad of a second impression he was giving Sakura, he at least wasn't a total idiot.

After a few moments of Syaoran's satisfied smirk and Sakura fuming angrily, they finally noticed that they had created a scene.

Both Sakura and Syaoran had similar responses to the crowed of people staring at them: they sweat-dropped nervously and rubbed the back of their heads with a dumb half smile on their faces.

"Sakura?" one of them piped up, "Who in the world is this?"

"Oh, uhh," she said, embarrassed that her friends had found her. Surrounding the two magic wielding teenagers were Sakura's group of friends: Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, Tomoyo and of course the infamous lying Yamazaki.

"Uh, everyone, this is Syaoran," Sakura said, "He's uhh, my friend from Tomoeda High…" she trailed off, making something lame up at the end. How could she explain the fact that he had saved her last night after she had to catch a magical spirit? Somehow, Sakura thought that wouldn't go over too well…

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "Tomoeda High? When did you start making friends there? Didn't we all agree that Tomoeda High can go to hell?"

Sakura laughed nervously as she turned to Syaoran, the previous argument forgotten.

Syaoran raised an eyebrow, "So this is what you meant by your school being stuck up. Shame that I'm gonna be transferring here…"

"What!" Sakura exclaimed, "Whoa, hold on. Transferring…here? _Why?_"

Ignoring her friends yelling at Syaoran about their school not being 'stuck up,' Sakura narrowed her eyes at Syaoran, who was now scowling again. They were back to their previous problem.

"So why are you transferring here?" Chiharu piped in, "Because it certainly isn't because you like this school better. Stuck up? You can't be serious right?"

Syaoran scoffed, "I'm not coming here by choice," he said bitterly, "That would be my _mother's_ fault. Well, her and of course _Sakura_ here."

Sakura paled at the mention of her name. Sure he was being honest, but did he _have _ to say that _she _was the cause of his problems? Tomoyo would never let her hear the end of it…

And of course Tomoyo was the first to jump at the chance, "So, how long have you two known each other? We had no idea Sakura had friends from our rival school…"

Sakura mentally slapped herself for ever letting the argument get as far as it did…even if it _was_ Syaoran's fault.

At least Syaoran was smart about the situation, and shrugged it off, "Not long," he said honestly.

Well, it was the truth…sort of…

Tomoyo's expression didn't change, but Sakura could see an evil glint in her eye.

"_Oh Kami…" _she thought.

"If you don't mind," Syaoran said politely, "Sakura and I have some things to settle. Isn't that right?"

Sakura was broken out of her terrifying thoughts as she was brought back into the conversation, "Oh, yeah…sure. We better go do that…" she said lamely.

Syaoran was obviously amused, and motioned for Sakura to follow him out of school premises. Her friends watched them closely until they were totally out of site, disappointed that they didn't find any evidence of Sakura and Syaoran being an item…

Sakura sighed in relief when she could no longer feel her friends eyes staring at her back.

Syaoran chuckled, "That was amusing."

Sakura came back into reality, fuming. "Bastard! Did you have to _worsen_ the situation? Ugh, and now I'm gonna have to deal with you_ everyday_. What next, are you gonna start _living_ with me?"

Syaoran's face wrinkled in disgust, "Like I said, I don't want _any_ of this okay? I'm just as miserable about this as you are…"

Sakura crossed her arms, "So basically, I get my own personal stalker now…hoorah…" she said sarcastically.

"You think I _like_ being a stalker?" Syaoran replied, "Like I said, this is my own damn fault. I should have found the book first, and then neither of us would be stuck in this situation…"

Sakura realized with a start, that Syaoran wasn't trying to deliberately be an asshole, he was just blaming himself for the situation. Sakura thought, that if she put herself in Syaoran's shoes, she'd feel similarly.

"Hey, I'm sorry," Sakura said at last, after having thought it through, "We shouldn't be fighting. Let's make the best of this…okay?"

Syaoran stared at Sakura for a moment, "Why are you apologizing?" he asked.

"For fighting with you?" she replied in question, "Just accept the damn apology!"

Syaoran shrugged, "Whatever, but I wouldn't really consider that a fight."

"If that _wasn't_ an argument, what would you call it?"

Syaoran shrugged, "Dunno. You should see me and my cousin Meilin fight. That's terrifying."

Sakura laughed, "Meilin huh?" she asked, "I'd like to meet her, so I can find out exactly what makes you tick and get you back for that little stunt today…"

"What little stunt?" Syaoran exclaimed, "I didn't do anything! It was your screaming that made them all come over to you!"

Sakura scowled, "Well, I wouldn't have yelled if you weren't being such an asshole!"

"What are you talking about? Me the asshole? You were the one annoying the hell out of me in the first place!"

"You--" Sakura started, but was cut off by another voice.

"Would you two _SHUT UP?!" _Kero yelled from within the book.

Sakura jumped, not expecting Keroberos to speak up when he did. She almost dropped the book, but thankfully, caught it in her grip again before opening it to the first page.

"Kero!" Sakura exclaimed, "I'm glad you're okay!"

"Sakura!" he replied, just as excited to see her, "Same goes for me. I was afraid of what happened to you last night…"

"Yeah, she was lucky I happened to see that giant bird last night. I found her falling to her death," Syaoran said, staring over Sakura's shoulder to get a better look at Kero. "The Spirit of the Sun eh? Well, at least the spirit that decided to stay with you is a powerful one."

Keroberos stared at Syaoran for a moment, wide-eyed, "You…you're…Xiao Fang Li…but weren't you older when I saw you last? And furthermore, how could you allow this book to fall into Sakura's hands! You know what the price is! Bastard, you just wanted to get out of--"

But Kero was cut off by Sakura, "Kero, hold on! This is Syaoran Li. Not your old master…"

"_That was close,"_ Sakura thought. What would Syaoran say if he knew the price for holding the book was _death_? He'd probably freak more than he already was about this entire situation…

Kero's face changed quickly, realizing that Syaoran wasn't their old master. "Oh, then…you're his _son?_"

Syaoran scowled, "Yes, I'm Xiao Fang's son. And I'm sorry she had to get her hands on this book. If my dad weren't so…_stupid_. He wouldn't have left it here in Japan before he disappeared…"

Keroberos nodded, "Yes, it's a shame Sakura has to carry the burden of the book. I imagine you're helping her then?"

"_Poor kid," _Kero thought,_ "He doesn't know about the book's curse. His dad didn't disappear…"_

Syaoran's scowl deepened, "Yeah, I have to help her. Mother's orders."

Keroberos looked at Syaoran sympathetically, "Yelan Li still as uptight as I remember huh?"

Syaoran shook his head, "No, she's more than uptight…I'm sure you know why I'm doing this then. No doubt my dad introduced you to her…"

Kero laughed, "I feel for ya kid. That woman is crazed."

Syaoran slumped, obviously wanting to drop the subject.

Sakura was slightly confused, but decided to let it slide. She turned to Syaoran, "So uh, are we okay then?"

Syaoran shrugged, "Whatever that means. Sure, whatever. You know that we both aren't thrilled about the situation. In any case, before you start fighting your next spirit, make sure I'm there to help you. We don't want you fainting again now do we…"

Sakura scowled as Syaoran turned a corner and put up his hand in a pseudo wave-like gesture…

"What a jackass," Sakura commented aloud.

Kero laughed, "He's better than his father for sure. Actually, I rather like him. Good change of pace for you. We need someone brave for our team…"

"Yeah, I guess--hey! I thought I was brave last night!" Sakura exclaimed, glaring at Kero.

Kero shrugged his massive lion shoulders from inside the book, "Sure, and I remember you cowering in fear underneath Sora's gaze…"

Sakura scowled, "Kero!"

"What?" he said, "It's the truth!"

Sakura closed the book in Kero's face, and stuffed it in her bag, despite Kero's protests.

Sighing, she made her way home. Maybe if she hurried, she'd catch up with Tomoyo and have some _good_ company…

- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**A/N: Well, this is getting interesting, but not exactly the way I was planning on. Its fine though, I like the idea of Syaoran having to watch over Sakura because otherwise his mother will kill him. 8D. Anyway, expect things to get crazy from here on out…especially with Tomoyo playing matchmaker. XD.**

**REVIEW! I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER IF YOU DO!**

**-Goes off to work on 'The Game'-**

**Oh, by the way. Thought of a great one-shot involving Syaoran and Eriol…and Death Note…XD. Its not as weird as it sounds, don't worry…but it's definitely a crack fic for sure. Haha. Expect that to be up soon too…once I can make it perfect. I'm determined to make NO MISTAKES on that particular piece. Lol. Thinking of using it for an English assignment. Lol.**


	5. Chapter 5

- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Through Another Day**

**Written by: Shadow**

**Chapter 5**

- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sakura awoke with the same feeling as the previous night, except this time, she felt as though she had landed on her head.

"Ow!" she exclaimed as she sat up, rubbing her head even though she was well aware that she didn't move from her bed at all. It was magic…which could only mean…

"Sakura!" a muffled yell called from her school bag. Sakura let out a gasp of surprise at the call, realizing she had left poor Kero and Sora stuffed between her history and math books.

She rushed to her bag, and opened the book, coming face to face with a very angry looking Kero.

"I've been trying to wake you up for at least ten minutes! There's been something out there making a mess! Come on, we have to go!"

Sakura who was still semi-shocked from the head injury, stumbled as she tried to put on something other than her pajamas. She didn't want a repeat of last night in any way, shape, or form. Not that regular clothes would help her fight spirits, but at least she'd feel more comfortable going around in public…even if everyone was asleep at this hour…

Well, almost everyone…

Sakura had used Sora to fly over to the source of the magic, and of course, waiting for her was none other than the 'Asshole King' as Sakura had dubbed him, Syaoran Li.

"Hello Asshole," Sakura said distastefully, "Already beating up my spirit I see."

Syaoran growled, "Hey, you should be glad, I made your job easy. The Spirit of Water isn't exactly a very nice one."

Sakura looked at the spirit, which was being held in some kind of magical electric rope. It was writhing in pain. Sakura didn't like that…at all.

She shoved Syaoran out of the way, and walked up to the spirit, Sora in one hand as a staff, and the book in the other. As she approached the Water Spirit opened an eye at her, and growled. It was a long eel-like creature, only it was literally made up of liquid.

Sora pricked Sakura's mind with telepathy, taking the young girl by surprise, "That's Ryu. He's an aggressive spirit, and probably went crazy when he saw Syaoran since he resembles our old master quite a bit. It'd probably do you some good to seal him now, and get to know him later. Rage is blinding his thoughts…"

Sakura shook off the surprise of the telepathy, and pondered Sora's words for a moment. She bent down and the monster tried to snap at her, but was shocked into submission by Syaoran's bind. Sakura grimaced as the creature let out a yelp of pain. Sora was right this time. There was nothing Sakura could do to stop his rage…

Sighing, Sakura opened the book and recited the words to seal Ryu away, _"Spirit of Water_, _abandon your physical form, and return to the ancient scriptures Clow made as your home!"_

The book glowed its eerie purple color, as did Ryu until he was forced into the book, hissing and spiraling. Sakura let out a sigh of relief when she couldn't hear the creature protest anymore.

She took a deep breath and stood up, her fists clenching around Sora so tightly that her knuckles turned white. She turned around, and pointed the staff at Syaoran, "What the _hell _was that about?" she fumed.

Syaoran was taken aback, "What?" he shot back, angry. He had _helped_ her after all!

Sakura made a sound similar to a cat hissing, and continued, "You were _hurting_ him. What did he ever do to you? He's a Spirit! He just needs to be talked to!"

Syaoran growled back at Sakura, "You think I had a choice? I came here, and that dammed serpent attacked me! It wouldn't stop!"

"Oh, and I'm supposed to believe the 'King of the Assholes?'" Sakura yelled back, obviously not buying it, "Violence isn't the answer to catching these spirits!"

"If you really think that, then you're living in a dream Sakura!" Syaoran retorted, trying to make Sakura see some common sense.

Sakura scowled, but then, an unnatural weariness possessed her, and she swayed on her feat, "Ugh," she muttered. Sora once again disappeared as she collapsed onto her knees. She was so unbelievably tired…

"Oh great," Syaoran said sarcastically as he walked over to Sakura, who was having a very hard time keeping awake, "Not this again. You really have no magic at all do you?"

Sakura grunted, unable to retort in her state. Syaoran bent down, leaning on one of his legs, "Are you okay then?" he asked.

Sakura wasn't sure what the sudden display of kindness was about, especially after their arguing, but managed to nod. Syaoran sighed, and grabbed her arm rather roughly, hoisting her up as he stood, "Come on, lets find a bench or something, cuz I am _not_ carrying you home…"

Sakura managed to let out a slurred, "Good, cuz if you did, my brother would have a fit…"

Syaoran smirked, "Oh, so you have an overprotective brother. Good information to store away in case I feel the need to piss you off."

Sakura said nothing, for she couldn't, but managed to slap Syaoran's arm lightly. Syaoran just shrugged. Finally, a bench was in sight, and Sakura sat down as quick as possible, glad to be able to rest.

She let herself slump forward until her head could touch the back of the wood like a pillow, and looked up at the sky…

It was a clear night, like most springtime days, and stars were shining brightly. Sakura watched them glow, lighting the sky with a pale, soft light. Finally, after about ten minutes, Syaoran spoke up, "Awake yet?" he asked.

Sakura stood up stiff, realizing she must have been in some sort of dizzy trance. She turned to Syaoran, slightly embarrassed, "Erm, yeah. I'm fine."

"Well, you're talking normally…that's a start…can you walk?" he asked. His tone wasn't hostile, but it wasn't exactly kind.

Sakura took a breath and attempted to stand, but her legs felt heavy and weak, and she sat back down, "No."

Syaoran sighed in frustration, impatient.

After about five more minutes, Sakura could tell Syaoran was getting really agitated.

"Why don't you just leave? I can take care of myself you know," Sakura said bluntly.

Syaoran shrugged, "I have to keep an eye on you. Mother's orders."

"Your mom wouldn't know you left," Sakura said, hoping to get rid of him.

Syaoran grimaced, "Oh yes she would. You have no idea…besides," he said, slumping back in the same fashion Sakura was, and looking up at the sky, "I want to stay here. It's nice."

Sakura looked at Syaoran for a moment, wondering what on earth was running through his head, but was cut short of her thoughts when another magical presence washed over her. A much bigger one than last time…

Syaoran tensed, also feeling the presence. He looked at Sakura, "You're gonna have to walk now, cuz we have another problem. Come on, I'll help you, but you're the one that has to seal it…"

Sakura nodded, determined, and stood up fine. Syaoran watched her walk a few steps, just to make sure she was fine, and followed after her. The presence was very close by, and obviously very powerful…but Syaoran couldn't help but think that it was also very familiar…

Suddenly, a long howl erupted from the trees. Syaoran turned around, summoning his magical sword, and Sakura gripped the book tighter as she followed his lead.

Footsteps could be heard coming towards them…Sakura felt a bead of sweat drop down her face as she waited with anticipation…

And when Syaoran started laughing, Sakura face-faulted. Syaoran clutched his sides as he started to laugh hysterically, a tear leaving his right eye.

Sakura got up, and turned to him her face red with anger, "Syaoran! What the heck?"

Syaoran stood up strait, wiping a tear from his face, "I know what Spirit this is. I don't think we have to worry about fighting this time. Its Lightening. He's a puppy. All he wants to do is play."

Sakura started at Syaoran, astonished, "And you would know this how?"

Syaoran tensed visibly, "My dad. It was the only Spirit he'd let me play with as a child."

Sakura didn't say anything because Syaoran seemed to be sensitive on the subject of his dad….Either way, it didn't matter for the Lightning Spirit finally emerged, and just as Syaoran had said, it was a dog…

But definitely _not_ a puppy. It was _huge!_

"Define puppy," Sakura said sarcastically. The canine sniffed the air, until its gaze landed on Syaoran. Its eyes narrowed for a moment, and Syaoran gulped. Maybe he was wrong about needing to fight.

"Syaoran!" the spirit yelled, jumping at the young boy and pinning him to the ground. His fur was sparking, and obviously shocking Syaoran, for his hair started to stand on end.

"Gah! Sander, Sander get _off! _You're shocking me!"

The dog leapt back, whining apologetically.

Syaoran got up, his hair shocked into spikes. Now it was Sakura's turn to erupt in laughter as she took in Syaoran's image. It was hilarious!

"Just shut up and seal the card!" he yelled, embarrassed.

Sakura chuckled but complied: _"Spirit of Lightening,"_ she started, _"Abandon your physical form, and return to the ancient scriptures Clow made as your home!"_

The canine panted, seeming to smile as he was absorbed into the book. When it was finally over, Sakura looked at Syaoran again, and went back into a laughing fit. Syaoran scowled, crossing his arms and turning red, "Just…go…die!"

Sakura stopped. Those words hit their mark. Did sealing those spirits mean she was closer to her death? The thought made Sakura shiver, and a tear escaped her eye.

Syaoran was startled, not knowing that a simple insult would hurt her so much, "Oh come on, I didn't mean it!" he wailed helplessly as she broke down in front of him.

Sakura waved a hand out, to say it wasn't his fault, but cried anyway. Syaoran was at a loss of what to do, and just stood their, waiting for her to calm.

Finally, Sakura stood up, and wiped the tears from her eyes. She looked at Syaoran, weariness seen in her eyes. Obviously sealing one Spirit was too much, but sealing _two?_ That was overkill. Syaoran sighed, knowing that she'd probably pass out if she walked home by herself.

"Come on, I'll carry you to your house." Before Sakura could react, Syaoran lifted her onto his back, and started walking, "Which way?" he asked.

Sakura pointed to their left, and the two walked off into the night…

- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**A/N: As always…review!**


	6. Chapter 6

- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Through Another Day**

**Written by: Shadow**

**Chapter 6**

- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Syaoran! What the hell was that for?" Sakura exclaimed, interrupting the teacher's sentence. Sakura stood up, fuming, slamming her hands on her desk in the process. Syaoran sat opposite her, smirking and crossing his arms.

"Sakura, is there a problem?" the teacher asked. Sakura looked up at her teacher for a moment, and then glared back down at Syaoran.

"Yes actually. He threw something at me, and it _hurt_."

"Is this true Syaoran?" the teacher asked sternly, turning to Syaoran, who was now known as _The-New-Kid-That-May-Or-May-Not-Be-Dating-Sakura _thanks to Tomoyo.

"No ma'am," he said innocently, looking up at her with fake confused eyes, "I didn't throw anything at Sakura.

Sakura fumed, "Yes, he did."

Syaoran stood up, a few inches taller than Sakura, but looking at her square in the face, "Prove it!"

"How am I supposed to know what hit the back of my head bozo? Just admit you threw something at me and apologize!" Sakura yelled.

"Nope. I don't think I will," Syaoran started, "Cuz I didn't do anything."

Sakura was about to let out a colorful line of curses for Syaoran, but the teacher put a hand on her shoulder, "I think maybe you two should step outside until you learn how to stop acting like children! You're in high school, not fourth grade!"

Sakura glared at Syaoran, who was still smirking, and then mumbled something akin to, "Fine. But it's his fault."

The two teenagers stepped outside the classroom, and the teacher closed the door on them. Sakura waited a few moments, and then turned around, grinning at Syaoran, "Okay, it worked…again."

"Yeah, I told you acting like little kids would work," Syaoran said in a bored tone. "Come on, we have a spirit to catch."

It had been about a week since Syaoran had transferred to Seiju High, and Sakura had managed to catch two more spirits: Jump, who was cleverly named _Caper_, and Shadow, which was (rather stupidly) named Shade.

"_Kero, Sora, Ryu, Sander, Caper, and Shade,"_ Sakura thought as she and Syaoran snuck out of school for what felt like the millionth time. They had been trying to catch this particular spirit for days, but to no avail. Oddly, it always seemed to show up at the exact same time everyday. It made Sakura wonder just what this spirit was.

As they walked towards the source of the magic, a clock tower, Sakura contemplated what she had learned in the last few days:

Sander and Ryu had proven to be increasingly useful, although, getting Ryu to calm down when he saw Syaoran was hard to do. Apparently, Syaoran looked a lot like his father, the last owner of the book, who was supposed to be _'A greedy little bastard,'_ according to the Water Spirit.

Sakura had to agree though…Syaoran wasn't exactly the nicest guy around. More like the biggest asshole to ever enter Seiju high…except for Touya maybe…

"_If Touya wasn't so overprotective, he and Syaoran would probably get along _wonderfully. _Oh that would be terrifying,"_ Sakura thought, but then shook her head. She had to focus. This spirit kept avoiding them somehow…

Finally, they reached the clock tower.

"Here we go again…any brilliant plans today Syaoran?" Sakura asked sarcastically.

Last time Syaoran had attempted a full on assault of the spirit, and ended up breaking a window. The owner of the clock tower got so mad, that Syaoran had to pay for fixing it.

However, when Sakura looked at the window on this fine morning, there was no evidence that it had ever been broken, "Wait…what? How?" Sakura asked, dumbfounded. There was no way the window was fixed in less than twenty-four hours! It was impossible!

"Well," Syaoran started, "that confirms my suspicions about _which_ spirit this is. Its _Time_. I don't know if he has a name."

Sakura stared at Syaoran, "_Time_? So…wait…does that mean today is _yesterday?_"

Syaoran shrugged, "Basically, yes. I never broke that window."

Sakura gaped. A spirit that could control _time?_ Sakura wasn't sure she wanted that power really…

But then again, the fate of the world was resting on her doing this. Today, _Time_ would be captured…

"So what's the plan then?" Sakura asked, "Obviously, attacking head-on isn't gonna work…"

Syaoran stopped to think, crossing his arms, "The only way to do this is take him by surprise and seal him away before he can use his powers…. Damn it all. This won't be easy…and the teacher is gonna have a fit if we're 'missing' again."

Sakura grimaced. The teacher having a fit she could deal with…but the rumors of her and Syaoran sneaking out of school together she couldn't deal with. The entire concept of that seemed so _repulsive_, she couldn't help but let out a fake gag at the thought.

"Whoa, if you're gonna puke for no reason, do it _away_ from me," Syaoran said, backing up as Sakura gagged at the thought of her and Syaoran together. "Did you eat cafeteria food or something? I'm pretty sure _cat food _is healthier than that stuff," Syaoran asked sarcastically, hiding his worry. If Sakura was sick, they'd have an even _more _of a challenge dealing with _Time_ than they had the last few days….

"No, but a really horrifying thought crossed my mind. If you knew what it was, you would gag too," Sakura said, standing up strait.

Syaoran raised an eyebrow doubtfully, "Well…what was it? I've seen some pretty nasty stuff….I'm sure I could handle it."

Sakura blushed, looked away, and didn't answer. Syaoran just shrugged and focused back to the problem at hand, "Okay, here's the plan…"

"_Why. The. Hell. Did. I. Blush?!" _Sakura scolded herself, _"I just gagged at the thought. Ew, what the heck am I thinking…blushing! Bah!"_

"Sakura, listen you stupid, non-attentive dork!" Syaoran yelled, frustrated.

"What did you call me?" Sakura asked, forgetting about her embarrassing thoughts.

"Good, now that you're focused, I'll say the plan _again…_" Syaoran trailed off and sighed. This girl was just _impossible!_ Once again, Syaoran had to wonder just why his mother was so _thrilled_ Sakura, of all people, found the book, and not _him!_

"So, I'm going to sneak into the tower, and climb up the stairs. Give me two minutes to find him. I'm gonna hide, and then you're going to appear through that window on Kero. Have him breathe fire at _Time_ and then I'll trap him. After that, you seal him, and we go back to school. Deal?"

Sakura nodded, the plan playing out in her head and repeating itself until she felt she understood it fully.

"Okay. Two minutes," Syaoran said, and went off towards the tower.

Sakura got out _The Book of Clow_ and flipped open Kero's page.

"So, which Spirit are we after? The same one again?" Kero asked lazily. It seemed like he just woke up from a nap or something…

"Are you okay Kero?" Sakura asked worriedly. He seemed almost as exhausted as her.

"I'm fine kiddo," he said through a yawn, "It's just that the more worn out you are, the more worn out us spirits get. We feed off of your magic. If you can't sustain us, we become tired… and we certainly can't sustain ourselves…."

Sakura looked at Kero, concerned, "Are you sure you're up for this?" she asked him. "We don't have to do this you know."

Kero laughed, "As long as _you're_ okay, the other spirits and I should be alright."

Sakura sighed. She had already wasted time talking with Kero. Syaoran was bound to be waiting for her to make her move…

Sakura lazily held out the book, her arms feeling heavier than usual. Kero was right…this spirit catching was exhausting in an unnatural way…But she had to try.

Mustering up some stray energy from _somewhere,_ Sakura released Kero into existence, and climbed on his back, determined as ever. With adrenaline rushing through her blood, Sakura no longer felt weary, and Kero seemed to be just as lively. Together the pair took off into the skies….

Meanwhile, Syaoran was impatiently waiting for Sakura. He could see _Time_ right in front of him, and he had to hold back the temptation to charge in blindly like yesterday…or today you could argue.

Syaoran shook his head of the confusing thoughts, for _Time_ had left his perch, and started in the direction of Syaoran.

Syaoran swore mentally, and carefully shifted into the shadows, concealing himself so that _Time_ wouldn't spot him…hopefully.

Time stopped near Syaoran, looking at the window, as if suspecting something was happening…

"Crap!" Syaoran muttered. He knew Sakura was coming. The spirit started to raise its hands into the air, muttering some odd incantation. Moments later, Sakura and Kero burst through the window, shattering it to bits…again.

Kero let out a stream of red flames, but Syaoran knew they wouldn't reach in time to hit the old spirit. He was about to send them back in time…again! Acting as quick as possible, Syaoran slashed out at _Time_ with his sword, taking the spirit off guard, and causing him to fall over in order to avoid both flames and the edge of a sharp sword.

Unfortunately, he didn't stop his incantation. The entire room seemed to glow in an eerie pale green light. The spell had begun already.

They couldn't afford to keep chasing after _Time_! This was the third time they had tried to catch it anyway!

Syaoran raked his mind for options as time started to reverse….

"That's it! Sakura, use Keroberos! He can control the cycles of the sun! If he can keep time in place by doing that, we can catch him!"

Upon hearing this, Kero let out a roar, and the green light stopped spreading throughout the room.

"Sakura," Kero growled, "I can't keep this up for long. My magic will only last as long as yours does…."

Sakura could feel her life force draining from the strain of stopping time. She had to act fast if she was going to catch this spirit….

"Petals of Wind, answer my call!" Syaoran shouted, sending a stream of magical wind around _Time_, binding it so it could not move.

"Hurry Sakura!" Kero shouted. He was barely standing…and Sakura wasn't fairing much better….

Syaoran rushed over to Sakura's side, holding her up as she started to stumble, "Come on Sakura," he said encouragingly, "You got this."

Sakura opened the book to _Time_, and looked down at the text. Her sight blurred, and she couldn't read it, "Does he have a name?" she asked. Syaoran looked over Sakura's shoulder, trying to locate it in the text so Sakura could capture it. He had no idea why she insisted on calling them by name, but he was in no position to argue right now. Sakura could only hold out so much longer.

"I don't see one," Syaoran stated quickly, "Just seal it. Hurry!"

Sakura nodded lazily, and muttered, _"Spirit of Time_, _abandon your physical form, and return to the ancient scriptures Clow made as your home!"_

The spirit glowed a shadowy purple, and dissolved into the book, the green hue that was his magic flowing into the book along with him. Finally, the room was left with nothing but shattered glass from the window, and an exhausted looking Kero.

"Ugh," Kero said, collapsing. "I'm out."

With that, Kero disappeared back into the book in the same fashion _Time_ did, leaving Syaoran holding up a barely conscious Sakura.

"So…tired," Sakura muttered.

Syaoran realized with a start, that Sakura seemed to be more tired than _ever_. He grimaced. Something was wrong…. She should have been getting more resistance to magic over time…not less.

"Sakura," Syaoran said, concerned, "Are you sick?"

Sakura shifted in Syaoran's grasp to look up at him with lazy eyes, "No," she said, "I'm just…tired."

What could she say to him? That she was slowly killing herself? Would he even believe her? Plus, why did he care in the first place?

"Then something's definitely wrong. You shouldn't be this out of it…even if you've only just started with magic…you should be getting better at resisting its aftereffects by now…. Is there something you're not telling me about this book?"

Sakura's eyes widened in horror, "No," she said frantically. "Nothing. You know more about that book than me…why would I know anything about this? Like you said, I'm just a beginner…I'm sure I'll get better soon…."

Sakura trailed off, slipping into unconsciousness. Syaoran cursed. This was the second or third occurrence where he'd have to go back to school with her looking dead. How would he keep explaining this to the teachers?

Sighing, Syaoran decided he'd bring her somewhere safe, and suffer the consequences of missing school later. If anything, he could always bribe his way out of detentions…or whatever Seiju High gave as punishments….

- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sakura awoke with a start…again; however, this time, it wasn't from magic….this time, it was from something else….

She could feel herself laying on something soft, and when her eyes focused, Sakura realized she was laying on a couch in a foreign place….

Sakura drew a sharp breath in, and sat up, stiff as a board. Frantically, she looked around the room.

Where in the world was she?

And then her eyes landed on a figure…it was Syaoran, asleep on a desk in an office chair. He had his arms folded under his head, and was leaning on the book.

Sakura sighed. She must have fainted again…and Syaoran must have brought her here….

Getting up quietly so as to not wake Syaoran, Sakura tiptoed across the room to obtain her book, only to find that it was open to a specific page….

_Lightening._

Sander was curled up, much like Syaoran, snoring lightly inside his page. Sakura smiled. They were similar….

Then, something crossed Sakura's mind: _"It was the only Spirit he'd let me play with as a child…."_

Sakura realized, that this spirit knew more about Syaoran then she did, and Sakura was curious… and why shouldn't she be? Syaoran was a relative of Clow, and was so secretive about his life and feelings…well, Sakura didn't know anything about him at all….

Except for that he acted like an ass a lot of the time.

After picking up the book carefully, Sakura wandered over to the other side of the room. She took a look behind her to make sure Syaoran wasn't awake, and then bent over, looking at Sander.

"Sander," she whispered. "Wake up. I need to talk to you."

The lightning wolf opened one eye, and upon seeing Sakura, lifted his head, "Hmm?" he asked in a small voice, like a child. At least he was smart enough to realize that they needed to be quiet.

"I wanted to ask you….you know Syaoran very well, right?" Sakura inquired.

The wolf tilted its head, something most canines do in a situation that confuses them, "Yes, I do. Why master Sakura?"

"You don't have to call me master…just Sakura will do. I want you to tell me about him."

Sander said nothing, and stared at Sakura for awhile, "Okay…Sakura….I guess that's okay. What did you want to know?"

"Why does he act like he does?" Sakura said, her heart thumping at the question. "He acts like a jerk, but then does something really nice. He's saved me more times then I can count already, but he still doesn't act like he's my friend…I don't understand it, that's all."

"He's bitter," Sander replied. "But he's not a bad person. His father was a bad person, that I can agree with. If you grew up like he did, you probably would act the same."

Sakura grimaced, "What happened to his father?"

The canine before her seemed to frown, "He…wasn't there most of the time, and let's just say Syaoran's mother isn't the nicest person in the world either. Syaoran grew up very…alone."

Sakura stopped, frowning more. Despite her misgivings about Syaoran, what Sander was saying troubled her. Just how lonesome was Syaoran anyway?

Sakura took another breath, to signal she was about to speak, but another voice interrupted her, making her pale.

"That's enough," Syaoran said bitterly. "Don't you dare ask Sander another question."

Sakura turned around, fear showing in her eyes. Syaoran was standing behind her, looking at her with the coldest eyes she had ever seen…or maybe they were always like that and she failed to see it. Either way, she saw it now, and that was all she needed to confirm how much pain Syaoran felt.

"I'm so--" she started.

"Sorry?" Syaoran exclaimed sarcastically, breaking her off. "You shouldn't be snooping around in things that _aren't any of your business._ Now, get out!"

Syaoran pointed to the door, looking away from Sakura.

"Syaoran…." she trailed off.

"Get out god-dammit!" he yelled again.

Sander whimpered. Sakura knew she would have to apologize later. She closed the book and tucked it under her arm, and walked out of the room.

As she exited his house, she heard something hit a wall. Wincing, Sakura realized that some things really weren't her place to solve.

- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**A/N: Longer chap this time. Yay! We learn more about Syaoran finally. And now he's starting to get suspicious. Sakura needs to do a better job at lying. **

**So yeah…the usual…review!**


	7. Chapter 7

- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Through Another Day**

**Written by: Shadow**

**Chapter 7**

- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sakura entered her room, dragging her feet around. She was so exhausted from spirit catching, it was ridiculous. Was it just going to get harder every time? Was she going to die before all the spirits were captured?

Sakura plopped down onto her bed, not bothering to change into pajamas. Her mind was too jumbled for a proper sleep anyway.

"_Syaoran grew up very….alone…"_

Sakura shifted to her side and gazed at the wall. She stared blankly at it as the events from the day passed through her mind. Syaoran had looked so…hurt.

"Oh I am so stupid!" she exclaimed suddenly. "Syaoran was being kind to me by opening his house to me, and I snooped into his business. I am so…AUGH!"

Sakura sat up, pulling at her hair in frustration. She never knew she could feel so bad for Syaoran. He was an asshole, but now she could kind of glimpse why…he was just…hurt.

"_Syaoran grew up very…alone…"_

"Alone," Sakura repeated aloud. Now that she thought about it, while she was at Syaoran's house earlier that day, no one was around, and the house certainly wasn't big enough for a family.

"Hey Kiddo," a voice rang out, interrupting Sakura's train of thoughts. She whipped around with a start, having heard Kero's voice. It would still take awhile before she remembered she was being watched at all hours by that book.

"Hmm, Kero?" she asked, grabbing the book from her bedside and flipping to the Sun Spirit's page.

"Don't worry about that jerk. He'll get over it," Kero stated.

Sakura under normal circumstances would have agreed, but a flare of anger rose within her, and to Kero's (and to her own) surprise, she stuck up for him, "Syaoran isn't a jerk. He may be mean, but I don't think he's doing it deliberately."

Kero stared at her for a moment, contemplating, but then yawned, and got into a long catlike stretch, "Whatever you say Sakura…. Boy am I out of it."

"Tell me about it," Sakura mumbled, grabbing the book and moving back towards her bed. She laid down on it again, sighing in relief as the cushy mattress sunk underneath her.

"I think I should apologize," Sakura thought aloud, "But how should I do that?"

"Good question," Kero said lazily, imitating Sakura's position by also laying on his back inside the book. "Maybe you should ask Sander. He knows the kid the best."

"I guess so," Sakura said. "But I feel kind of bad. I forced him to tell me about Syaoran the first time…and well, it ended badly…."

"Do you see Syaoran around anywhere?" Kero said through a yawn. "This is your house. He's not gonna know."

Kero did have a point, but Sakura still felt bad about it. Poor Sander must have been sad to see Syaoran blow up like that.

"Alright Kero," Sakura finally decided. "I guess that's my best bet. I'm gonna flip your page over now, so you can go ahead and rest up."

"Way ahead of you," Kero mumbled as he tucked his head in, curling into a tight ball and letting out a satisfied sigh.

Sakura smiled briefly, but then went back to focusing. She flipped the pages until she came across Sander's page. He was asleep as well.

"Sander," Sakura whispered. The canine's ears flicked back and forth for a moment, but then he lifted his large wolf head, and stared at Sakura, eyes blank. Apparently, he hadn't realized who he was staring at yet.

"Sander," Sakura repeated. At hearing his name a second time, Sander hopped up, panting and wagging his tail happily.

"Hi Sakura," he exclaimed excitedly, like a puppy. "Are we going spirit catching?"

"Not quite," Sakura said, smiling. "I wanted to talk to you about Syaoran again."

"Oh," Sander said, his tail stopping short. He lowered his eyes away from Sakura, and sat down. "What about him this time?"

Sakura knew he wasn't too comfortable talking about his old master's son, but Sakura needed to know a few more things.

"You still know him a lot better than I do," Sakura said. When Sander let out a whine to signal he didn't like where the conversation was going, Sakura added: "Don't misunderstand me, I just want to know the best way to apologize to him."

Sander stared at Sakura for a moment, and then jumped up, tail wagging again, "Make him do something fun…like…like…ooh, I know! Make him play fetch with me!"

Sakura sweat-dropped, "Sander, we're talking about Syaoran, not you."

"No, I'm serious," Sander said, jumping up and down, hardly able to contain his excitement. "We used to do everything together back in the day, even play fetch. You should just send me to him!"

Sakura was about to sweat-drop again, but a voice in the back of her mind told her to listen to the poor pup. It was the least she could do anyway: Sander had had as much of a bad day as Syaoran because of her.

"Okay, I'll let you go visit Syaoran. I'll just write him an apology note that you can bring to him…okay?" Sakura said, thinking that the last detail might be the best way to let him know she was sorry.

Sakura got up from her bed, and made her way over to her desk. She grabbed a small notepad and a red pen, and set about writing her note.

_Syaoran,_

_Sorry I snooped around in your business. It was wrong, and I didn't mean to hurt you in any way._

_Sakura._

"Simple, yet effective," Sakura thought. Still though, she thought it was lacking something. Sighing, Sakura added on a small note at the end, and --after releasing Sander-- handed the note to him. The canine took it happily, and disappeared into the evening.

- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Syaoran stared at the ceiling from the couch. The television was on, but Syaoran wasn't paying any attention to it. He was lost in his memories.

"_Mom!" a younger version of Syaoran yelled. "Look what I can do! I can finally create lightning with my sword!"_

_His mother turned to him, her eyes flashing in sorrow for only half a second before going back to their intimidating composure. She stared at Syaoran for a moment, eyes boring into him, "Syaoran, how many times do I have to tell you…I _hate _it when you run in here to show me things like this."_

_Syaoran looked at his mother, dejected, "But why?" Syaoran couldn't help but ask. He was innocent. He didn't know how much he resembled his father. He didn't realize how hard it was for his mother to even look at him for that reason._

_Suddenly, Yelan lashed her hand out, striking the young Syaoran across the face, "How should I expect you to understand? You are a child. A pathetic child. You will _never_ match up to your father. Do you understand Syaoran? Now, get away from here. I'm busy…."_

Syaoran snapped out of the memory when he heard a tapping at the window. Curious, he looked over at the glass, and saw the sparking fur of Sander. Lifting an eyebrow, Syaoran walked over to the window, and opened it.

Sander immediately jumped inside, tackling Syaoran to the ground. Immediately, Syaoran could feel his hair start to stand on end again. The shock was giving him spikes.

"Ah, Sander! Stop! Not again!" Syaoran exclaimed as he was shocked. "Sander please get off!"

"Syaoran!" he yipped, before complying.

"What are you _doing_ here?" Syaoran inquired as he patted the hairs on his head back down. "Don't tell me Sakura is here too. I don't want to talk to her now."

Sander's ears drooped, "I'm here alone. Sakura sent me to apologize."

"So she won't say it to my face?" Syaoran scoffed. "How sad. She really _is_ a coward."

"I insisted I come alone. I wanted to talk to you. Besides, she did write you a personal note Syaoran," Sander said as he dropped the notepad in front of Syaoran.

Shrugging, Syaoran picked up the note, and read it:

_Syaoran,_

_Sorry I snooped around in your business. It was wrong, and I didn't mean to hurt you in any way._

_Sakura._

"Wow, she sounds _real_ sorry," Syaoran remarked sarcastically.

"Read the rest," Sander insisted. Sighing in frustration, Syaoran complied, and read the rest of the note:

_PS: I'm always around, if you need a friend to talk to. I know you may not consider me a friend yet, but you've already helped me more times than I can count. If you're willing, how about we go to the carnival this weekend? Send you're reply back with Sander when you guys are done talking about…whatever you guys talk about._

"What?" Syaoran asked dumbfounded. "That…is seriously weird. Does this girl _want_ to make all of the rumors about us _worse_?"

Sander laughed, "Do you _want_ to hear more rumors Syaoran? You don't seem too mad about them this time around."

"What?!" Syaoran exclaimed. "Sander, what the _hell_? I don't like Sakura. We only met about a week ago!"

Sander laughed again, "True, but when rumors about you and _Meilin_ were going around in Hong Kong, you had a fit. I don't see that happening here! You certainly aren't denying any of these stories!"

Sander let out a howl of laughter, and by now, poor Syaoran was dark red, "That was years ago! I'm more mature now!" Syaoran retorted.

"Hardly Syaoran, hardly. You still just won't open up to people," Sander said, becoming serious once again. It was times like these that Syaoran forgot that Sander was a puppy. He seemed so wise all of the sudden….

"Syaoran, she's offering to be your friend, even after the way you've treated her. Why don't you just accept the offer and trust her?"

"Why should I trust someone who is stealing what is rightfully mine?" Syaoran shot back angrily. "I was supposed to get that book…so mother would finally…."

"Yelan will never change Syaoran," Sander said. "She is set in her ways, and to her, you are just a painful reminder of her lost husband. Just move on from trying to impress her. You have to find love in other places."

Syaoran stayed silent, his eyes clouding over, "Sander. I want to know the truth. What happened to my father?"

Sander grimaced, "You know you won't like what you hear."

"I know."

"He died," Sander said, trying to avoid the details.

"I'm not stupid Sander. I knew that a _long_ time ago. I just went along with that story so that my mother would not feel so bad."

Sander grimaced again, "I can't tell you."

"It has something to do with the book doesn't it? You're not telling me because you want to protect Sakura."

Sander didn't say anything. He neither denied nor agreed with Syaoran's statement. True, he was trying to help Sakura, but she didn't say anything about forbidding to talk about it.

"What does the book do to the holder?" Syaoran demanded. "Sander, I have a right to know."

Sander whined, and got up. He started to pace nervously, "I can't tell you Syaoran. I can't."

"Sander!" he shot back.

Sander whined again, his fur sparking from the nervousness building inside of him, "No, no…I can't. Syaoran, understand. Please. Understand that as your best friend, I can't tell you."

"If I'm your best friend, why can't you tell me?" Syaoran demanded. "Sander!"

"No!" he wailed, torn between Sakura and Syaoran.

"Sander! Please!" Syaoran wailed back just as desperately.

"Why Syaoran? I thought you didn't care about Sakura!" Sander retorted.

"I…I…" Syaoran trailed off. He had said that, "I do care."

Sander stopped pacing and looked at him inquisitively, "You _care?_"

Syaoran looked away, red in the face, "Yeah, I do."

Sander laughed, "I knew you liked her!"

Syaoran growled, "Sander!"

Sander stopped short, serious again, "Okay, but you have to promise not to tell Sakura I told you…and definitely don't go doing anything stupid…."

Syaoran nodded, ready to find out the truth.

"The book…slowly sucks the life out of the user. Every time Sakura releases a Spirit, her life drains away….it's a slow death."

Syaoran said nothing for a moment, "Wait…you're telling me….Sander!"

"I know, I'm sorry," the canine said, hanging his head in shame.

"No, no! It's okay…just, go home! She's loosing energy because you're out!" Syaoran yelled. "Tell her… I'll come by her house later….but Sander, You'd better go."

Sander nodded, nosing Syaoran affectionately before rushing back to Sakura's home, determined to get back before Sakura's energy was totally wasted.

- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**A/N: Finally right? XD. Syaoran finally learns the truth…**

**So, what do you guys think? Do tell me in a review! **


	8. Chapter 8

- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Through Another Day**

**Written by: Shadow**

**Chapter 8**

- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Syaoran sighed as he made his way to the doorstep of the Kinomoto residence. He had a bag slung over his shoulder, and was dressed in fairly nice clothing. He didn't want to come off as a bad person at his first time at Sakura's house.

Taking a breath, he knocked on the door. The scuffling of feet could be heard from inside as someone came to answer his call. Patiently, Syaoran waited, until finally, the door creaked open, revealing a tall teenager, probably about nineteen years old.

Immediately, the guy standing in front of Syaoran gave him a bad look, "You!"

"What?" Syaoran asked, raising an eyebrow. What was wrong with this guy?

"You're the kid who beat our soccer team last year! I knew Sakura said she was having a friend over, but _you_? If you lay one finger on my sister, I'll--"

"Toya!" Sakura called. "Be quiet. It's just Syaoran!"

Syaoran let out a sigh of relief. Sakura's older brother was a jerk, just like Sakura had claimed. He would have to be careful of him, especially since he was planning on coming back more often…. A lot more often….

"Hi," Syaoran muttered, looking ahead of Toya, but not making a move to go inside.

"Hello," Sakura said cheerfully. "I got your message from earlier."

"Yeah," Syaoran replied, staring up at Toya with a small glare. He was uncomfortable being stared at like he was a target. "Can we talk?" Syaoran asked, getting back to business.

Sakura's smile was wiped away at the tone in Syaoran's voice. Something was definitely not okay with him still. She had hoped that everything was all forgiven since she sent out Sander, but it didn't seem like it was going to happen so easily.

"Sure," Sakura finally replied. "Let me get my shoes on and we can walk."

Syaoran nodded, going over exactly what he wanted to discuss. He wanted to be blunt and say that she shouldn't be releasing the spirits so lightly, because she could die, but at the same time, he wanted to respect Sander's wish to not say anything about their conversation.

"_The book…slowly sucks the life out of the user. Every time Sakura releases a Spirit, her life drains away….it's a slow death."_

"Damn it," Syaoran muttered under his breath. Soon enough, Sakura was at the door, and happily ran out. She sure didn't _look_ like she was suffering a painful death….

"Lay _one_ finger on her…" Toya said as Syaoran turned to follow Sakura.

"Or what? No way you could beat me. I'm a black belt in two different martial arts."

"We'll see about that brat," Toya said smugly. "I'm an experienced martial artist myself."

Syaoran raised an eyebrow at that, "I see."

That was all he said as he made his way out of the Kinomoto residence. He quickly caught up to Sakura with long strides, and together they started to walk towards the park, as if in mutual agreement as to where they would go. For awhile, the air was filled with a heavy silence, where Syaoran went over what he was going to say to Sakura, and Sakura fidgeted uncomfortably.

"So?" Sakura finally asked, breaking the heavy silence.

Syaoran let out a sigh. "Look, I'm sorry about earlier okay?" Immediately, Syaoran mentally slapped himself. Why was _he_ apologizing. It was Sakura that was snooping in his business!

Sakura looked as surprised as Syaoran felt from saying that. Surely, she'd want some kind of explanation.

"If I hadn't acted like a total ass, maybe you wouldn't have done any of that stuff. I mean… we're… _friends_," Syaoran said, unsure of the last part of his sentence. Were they friends? He'd hardly call their relationship a friendship.

Regardless, Syaoran let it slide as Sakura spoke up. "Well…that was unexpected."

"_Yeah, no kidding,"_ Syaoran thought to himself.

"But I should really be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have snooped around like that, even if you were an asshole-- I mean…heh…" she trailed off nervously, looking at Syaoran apologetically. Syaoran crossed his arms and snorted in mock anger. He had been called many worse things than an asshole. Besides, he was the one that acknowledged it anyway.

"But if it makes you feel better, I was never left alone. I would have killed to have some solitary time like you did," Sakura said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.

"No, you wouldn't have," Syaoran muttered darkly. "There's more to it than just that."

"Oh," was all Sakura could reply. Apparently, Syaoran wasn't quite ready to forgive her completely.

"There's…one other thing," Syaoran said, getting ready to reveal some of what he knew. "I noticed that every time you use the book, you become so drained you pass out. This has happened without fail every time we catch a spirit, and you should be getting better with magic, not worse. So, what is it you aren't telling me about this book?"

Sakura cringed visibly.

"_Bingo," _Syaoran said. There was no way for her to get around it now.

The pair finally arrived at the park, and immediately made their way over to the swings. It was twilight, and the sky was slowly creeping into a dark blue color. Syaoran and Sakura made themselves comfortable on the swings, and Sakura used her feet to rock back and forth just a bit. Syaoran waited patiently for her to give him the answer he already knew.

"The book," Sakura said solemnly. "It's cursed."

"I see," Syaoran replied.

"It…kills the owner little by little every time they use a spirit," she continued when she saw Syaoran wasn't going to back off at just that. Sakura tried to resist the urge to cry, but was failing miserably. She started to sniffle a bit.

Syaoran watched Sakura, quickly becoming worried. He was horrible at dealing with crying girls. He wanted to help Sakura and try to find a solution, not make her _cry_!

"Hey, its okay," Syaoran said.

"No, its not!" Sakura yelled, cutting off Syaoran completely. "Do you know what its like knowing you're going to die? Like everyday could easily be your last?"

Syaoran looked away but muttered, "Yeah, I actually do."

Sakura stopped sniffing for a moment, to look at Syaoran. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Okay," Sakura replied, staring at Syaoran for a few more moments before she started to break down again.

"I'm scared Syaoran," Sakura said. "I don't want to die."

Syaoran kept his head turned from Sakura but replied, "I know. It's okay. You'll be fine. You'll make it through another day."

"B-but," Sakura stuttered.

"Say it. Say you'll go through another day. It will help you," Syaoran demanded, turning to face Sakura. His glare was so intense, Sakura almost flinched back.

"I'll make it through another day," she said quietly.

Syaoran let out an uncharacteristic smile, "Good."

It was quiet after that, and the two teens sat and watched the last of the sun's rays dip behind the trees in the distance. Soon, stars started to grace the sky, giving the night a hazy glow.

Neither Syaoran or Sakura looked at each other, content to avoid any more conversation….or, at least Syaoran was.

Sakura broke the silence by getting up off her swing, causing the chains to rattle. She walked in front of Syaoran, causing him to look up at her. He expectantly waited for her to say something.

"Syaoran," she started, bending down and moving her arms in to embrace the teen. "Thanks. You're a good friend, even if you don't know it."

Syaoran immediately felt heat run to his face. He sat there, completely frozen and embarrassed for a few moments, until finally, coherent thoughts returned to him, and he managed to spit out a "Y-yeah…no problem."

Sakura let go, and jumped up, letting out a small laugh and smiling at him. "I should go," she said. "It's getting kinda late, and my brother is probably fuming right now."

"Yeah," Syaoran said. "I'll walk you home."

"Oh, you don't have to," Sakura said. "I know my way back."

"But it's on my way," Syaoran insisted.

"But your house is…" Sakura trailed off. _"Okay then…. Its in the other direction."_

The two of them walked out of the park at a brisk pace, hoping to make it back to Sakura's house in good timing.

"Oh," Sakura spoke up. "I almost forgot. Did you enjoy hanging out with Sander?"

A small smile crept its way onto Syaoran's face, "Yeah. Thank you for that…but don't do it again on my behalf. I don't want you to…you know…."

He didn't need to say more than that, because Sakura nodded, however, what did confuse Syaoran was that she was still smiling.

"How can you still be smiling?" Syaoran asked aloud, too curious to keep it in his mind.

"I'm glad I made you happy," she replied. "You don't smile enough."

Syaoran looked away, going a bit red. What was with this girl?

"Oh, by the way. I'll go," Syaoran muttered.

"Huh?"

"To the carnival. I'll go with you," Syaoran said, going even redder.

"Oh! Really? That's awesome! Should we meet there? Or at my house?"

"Your house," Syaoran replied.

"Okay!"

Finally, the two teens made it back to Sakura's house. Sakura walked up to her door and knocked on it. She hummed a happy little tune as she waited for her brother to open the door.

"Can I use your bathroom before I go?" Syaoran asked.

"Of course," Sakura replied as the door opened. Without waiting, Syaoran trudged into the house passed Toya, leaving her older brother fuming with anger.

"It's upstairs next to my room!" Sakura called.

Syaoran made his way up the stairs quickly. Finally, he was at his destination, which didn't happen to be the bathroom.

Syaoran walked into Sakura's room, careful to not make much noise.

"Hey Syaoran!" a voice called. Syaoran smiled. It was Sander from inside the book which lay open on Sakura's desk.

"Hey buddy," he whispered. "You're coming to my house tonight."

"Oh boy! Are we gonna play fetch?" the pup asked excitedly.

"Only if you stay quiet until we get there," Syaoran replied as he closed the book and stashed it in his bag.

"Perfect. Now I can figure out this curse."

- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**A/N: Uhh, don't kill me for taking so long XD. Oh, and happy new year!**

**What's Syaoran's plan? Dun dun duuunnn!**

**Also, to answer a few questions, when I said 'Syaoran cared' in the last chapter, I meant he cared about her as a friend, or about her well being in general. That's a lot more than he can say for anyone else he knows.**

**So yes, PLEASE make the start of my year awesome and review. LOL.**


	9. Authors Note

**A/N: Okay, I'm usually really against these.... author's notes chapters, but I felt the need to let you guys know what the hell has been going on with me. So I'll give you the bad news... and then the good news!**

**First things first though, I am going to explain my loooong hiatus (aside from that one-shot and my crackfic, which hardly counts). Well, I'd like to first of all blame my Hiatus on my poor health. This year has been the worst year in terms of how sick I've gotten (actually, I have a rather nasty cold right now... on fucking FINALS WEEK!). We think the cause of it is a cyst I got on my back, which by the way, is the most painful thing I have EVER had in my entire lifetime. That said, I'm having the damned thing removed next week. The surgery is supposed to be painless (thank god, I've had enough with the pain) so I should be back and running soon.**

**So, here's the bad news. This week (which I am calling shit week), I have had finals (which I am failing due to being sick. DX) and then, just as my luck would have it, my computer completely crashes.... which means any and all of my updates may be completely lost, including re-written chapters of many of my fanfics, and my original stories, not to mention my artwork, AMVS, and other unfinished projects. If I can't get those back, my motivation for a lot of these stories is gonna go down the drain.**

**But do not fear, there is hope. I may be able to recover my files (which would be amazing indeed. I needz my files. DX), which would be the best case scenario. The worst case scenario would be that I don't get them back, and have to discontinue some of my stories... which I don't want to do. ****Still, hope is not gone for my readers. I have many fresh ideas to write down for you, so even if worst comes to worst, and I do loose motivation for my current stories, new ones are on the way from my very twisted, yet creative mind. 8D.**

**Hopefully, I have eased your minds about where I've been. And don't worry, I am confident I'll be getting my stuff back :)**

**--Smiff**

**PS: While I'm here, I emplore you to look at my FictionPress account... cuz I am a shameless advertiser like that.**


End file.
